Silent Hill The Lost Boy
by Skullface 12-23-1994
Summary: Sam finds himself in Silent Hill, looking for B. He got a letter, and now he has to find her, but to do so he must face his demons, and he will need to find out an even greater truth. all the while he will be judged by forces of the supernatural...all in the town...of Silent Hill.


**I own not the movies or the games, but only this story, but not its' characters. Well maybe the OC's, but not Sam. I hope this goes well, and I hope you review. Warning though, this chapter might be short, but I will finish this in maybe a week and a half. I am waiting for reviews telling me what should happen in the ending scene of my Fear and Mass Effect xover. So yeah, two weeks until I get to that and see if anyone wants the story to go where I am leading it with the while. "You decide what happens" at the end. But on with this story, I hope you like it, and know that I own nothing. So without further delay, here is...**

* * *

Silent Hill

The Lost

I tried, I really did...to save her...to save them both...

But in the end, I could do nothing for them.

I survived her attack, and I wanted to get to her...to the girl no one seemed to notice. I wanted to let her know that we were in on it together, but she set the place ablaze before I could even open my mouth to let her know I was alive.

Well here I am now, I have gotten word of her being here in this place.

Silent Hill.

I took my van and now I'm searching for her, she mailed me and said that she wants to see me personally. She has been through so much, at least that is what she told me. I hope I find her, in this down of mist, and the eerie atmosphere.

What will I do when I see her again? Will I hold her like a guy should do? Should I be shocked and fall to my knees letting her know that I am alive and am so happy yo see her alright? What should I do?

Hell, if I even find her... Right now, I am in my van, but I am smoking the last of my light. I hop out of my van, hearing the door slam behind me, and I know that my journey into this town has just begun. What will I find, will I find her? Will I see her smiling for a change? Has she ever even cracked a grin?

I hope she is here...

I hope I'm not crazy...

I hope...

* * *

Sam stood out in the mist, he was parked by a bathroom, and he had with him what he wore that night when the oldest sister had killed him, or more of the line as the new 'Beast'.

He began to walk along the sidewalk, from what he could see, others were parked along the parking space. He saw a blue tempo, and a ford. He wonders if they were here for family or friends. Or maybe just tourist looking for a little fun in a town.

Whatever the reason, Sam didn't care, he was here for one person, Brigitte. She sent him a letter, and now she is here in this town, why here though? Why in this town filled with mist and a creepy vibe? Did she have to be so...whats the word? Morbid with locations?

Sam didn't care though, he will find her, and maybe he and her can finally just learn to kill the past and move on. Same had really thought he had died too, he really thought that Ginger got him, but he had survived, and for moths he has been living alone.

People saw the house burn, the house of the two sisters, and he had actually been declared missing by authorities. But he could not reveal himself, for if he did, then he would have been asked about the sisters...he would have been put in the Looney Toon bin.

So he spent his time in motels, getting a little high, and just blowing away the boredom.

As Sam walked down a path of stone and trees, he could hear the wind carry along the town in a creepy mater, he felt like the guy in the horror moves who usually gets the axe for being alone. But he would rather have the axe wilder than the Curse bearer.

Same the began to keep thinking of what to say to B when he saw her. She might actually be happy to see him, she might actually give him a huge warm hug? At least he thinks she might. She might also be pissed at him for being unable to call her, and just see if she was fine. But she did mail him, and it is now his time to see her...and then maybe they can start a life...together.

As some time went by, Sam eventually found himself walking past a sign that read.

'Welcome To Silent Hill Your Special Pace'

Cheesy, but seemed frankly suitable.

"Brigitte hope your in this place." Sam said as he kept walking.

But deep within the fog covered tow, something else was there, but it wasn't human, it wasn't inhuman. It was something from a place...a place that so few ever live to see and make it out alive from.

And it will be this town that will play the games with Sam, and it will be this town, that Sam will have to face not his own fears, but the very forces of evil worse then The Beast.

* * *

Sam walked further and further into town, he eventually crossed paths with a cemetery, and finally made it to a street. He began to look all around the foggy town, the place looked like it belonged to the dead. It was just that creepy looking, like nothing even existed in this town but fog, as well as the winds howling.

Sam recalled how he felt the beast in him begin to take over, he recalled shooting monkshood, as well as growing hair in very uncomfortable places, besides the lower belt region, the hair began sprouting around his ears. He felt like an old person shaving there. But it was all apart of the changes brought onto him by The Curse. A curse that could not be lifted, and will follow forever, like a scar from childhood, it will always be in existence. But how much longer can same go with it?

That is one of the reasons he must find Brigitte, she's like him, its their problem, and no one can go in it alone. At least, not with this.

As Sam began to walk past a shop, he heard some sobbing. As he turned around to look at who it was that was crying, he was surprised to see someone besides himself in this town.

"Hey are you alright?" Sam asked the guy, and he turned around. He was somewhere between his fifties and his forties. He seemed to be wearing a light blue and red stripped shirt with brown slacks. He also had tennis shoes as well.

"Have you seen my kids? They should be here?" The man said as he slowly walked to sam. His face was a bright red, he must have been a native of around here with his complection and redness.

"Sorry I haven't." Same said to the stranger. He seemed desperate looking, he must have lost his kids or something?

"What happened to them?" Sam asked the man. "I...I don't know, we were just walking around here, and then there was a car that almost hit us, you see we were walking in the dark, and for an entire night I have spent my time looking for them." The man said as he continued to examine same.

"Oh..." Was all Sam could say, for he knew not how to help the man, for he had something important to find in this place. "My name is Phil. What's yours?" Phil asked Sam, and he offered his hand to the twenty year old. "I'm...Sam." Sam ended up saying as he took his hand.

"Can you help me find my kids? I think they might be in the school, you see..." The man paused as he pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "I got this." He said, and it showed two kids, a boy and a girl in a school. As Sam looked more at the picture, he began to think of the task at hand, he had things to do, and this guy was looking for his own children. Brigitte would have to wait, she was grown.

"Okay, I'll help you." Sam said to the man as he looked back at the guy.

"Really that's perfect." Phil said cheerfully as he put the drawing back, and he began to lead the way. "Just follow me, I know where the school is." Phil said to sam as he began to lead Sam through the misty town of Silent Hill.

As they passed deeper into the town, Sam didn't know why, but he began to feel like he was being watched, like there was something out in the fog, wanting to drag him into its misty seas and devour him. But menacingly savoring the moment, saving the meal for the proper time to devour the terrified meal.

And it was something that would even shake and scare away The Beast of Baily Downs.

"Come on just in here." Phil said as he opened the doors of the school, and Sam walked inside along the elder. But before setting foot within the place, Sam stopped in his tracks. He felt like he was signing his own funeral. Like what inside would be only his demise. But he felt this before, he knew by walking out of that closet back in Canada, then he was going to die. But he was gong to die and not Brigitte. Better he then some fourteen or fifteen year old girl. And although he barely knew her, just talking about a cure for her sister, Sam might have actually liked to have gotten to know the girl.

"Hey just um...how did you lose your kids anyways?" Sam asked as he and Phil walked past lockers. "Oh...welll...I lost them after I got his by that car, I don't know what happened to them, I think they freaked out, and wanted to get help in this town. Son of a bitch driver didn't even stop to see if I was alright.

"That sounds awful..." Sam said as the mentioning of the whole getting runned down part reminded him of when he mistakenly saved the Fitzgerald sisters.

Sam then took a quick glance through a window, and for a quick three seconds, he had thought he saw a little girl, but she disappeared in the wink of an eye.

"Hey did you see..." Sam turned around, and saw that he was all alone to see that he was in the school...by himself. "What?" Same muttered as he began to look all around. He began to walk slowly, and as he did, he realized that the whole place was beginning to ash away in a supernatural matter.

"What...the fuck?" Sam blurted out as he watched the entire area change from school, too a hellish factory of doom. Same began to look all over the place, but could here only the sounds of machines moving, and a giant fan above him fly around in it circle.

_Just where am I_

Sam asked himself as he began to slowly walk away, looking around cautiously from place to place, fearing that something will jump at him and try to kill him.

This place was full of dread, and it carried a smell of that of the rotting flesh. Like someone has come to only store and carelessly demolish the dead, and then throw their left overs into the bottom of the endless catacombs.

The halls that Sam walked through were dirty, as well as rusted. This place seemed to be that of ones nightmares. A place that Hell would call its home. A place where the monsters and demons come to torment and play.

As Sam walked further aloud the halls, he began to hear a scraping sound, and the sound was coming for him. as Sam continued to walk, he began to pick up his paste, something was in this maze lie place with him...and it was after him.

As there was a huge scraping sound, Sam turned around behind him, to see the sight of a horrifying creature. It was deformed and grotesque. It carried bloody hair, and it had black claws. The thing had no nose, but carried dog like ears, as well as meat that ws for display. Blood dripped from the revealed flesh, and the thing walked on two legs. Its walking was that of shuffling, and Sam had only one thing on his mind from this, wolf/man hybrid creature.

Run.

Sam began to run for his life, he wasn't looking back, he wanted away from this creature, away from this town, but he needed to find Brigitte, he needed to save...

Once again, he has just been involved into another screaming night of horrors. Only except this time, he might not survive long enough to find out what is happening.

"Brigette...I hope you are alright..."

* * *

**AN: Yeah. I just need to know if I should continue this, if any of you say I should, then I will edit this chapter, ad I will finish this one, if you want, PM me if you have any questions or if you want to talk. I'm out now sinserly yours- Skullface.**


End file.
